Cruel destino
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: El destino se encargo de juntarlos, pero tambien de separarlos. Seran capaces de luchar contra el destino y volver a estar juntos Un fic 100 % TAKARI capitulo final subido
1. 1 SEPARACION

**Esta historia será breve y se centrara prácticamente en el takari**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es suma coincidencia**

**Disclamer: Digimon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera tk y kari hubieran acabado juntos ¬¬**

**Capitulo 1**: **Separacion**

No puede ser, ¿Por qué tu?, me prometistes tantas cosas, tantas promesas que se han quedado sin cumplir

Teniamos nuestros sueños, sueños con dos pequeñas angelitas que nos despertaban saltando en nuestra cama, nuestra….que tan lejana se veía la palabra…que esperanza me dabas cuando lo pronunciabas….y ahora ….ahora…¿ahora que?

Ahora no hay esperanza…desde el momento en que te fuiste, yo ya lo suponía..de España a Japon hay una gran distancia, un gran recorrido…que ni el amor puede hacer cada dia

Al principio me volvistes a dar esperanzas, diciéndome que la distancia jamás superara el amor, que juntos lo conseguiremos , que estamos hechos el uno para el otro…pero yo ya sabia que no iba a ser asi

Todo comenzó cuando te empezastes a distanciar, días que no te conectabas al Messenger, mensajes que no me respondías, casi no me llamabas, te olvidabas de mi, la distancia te hizo olvidar de mi

Nuestros amigos me ayudaban, me decían que tuviera fe, que tuviera esperanza…pero yo ya me temia lo peor, lo inevitable…la llama de nuestro amor se apagaba, dia tras dia

Y ahora….ahora me llegas con esto….ahora vienes con un chico a tu lado, de la mano, vienes a visitar a tu hermano, solo pasaron 8 meses desde que te fuiste, pero la distancia te hizo olvidarte de mi, la distania pudo con nuestro amor, un amor que decían que era tan duro como el mismo diamante, la distancia se lo logro cargar, en tan solo 8 meses….los 8 meses mas largos de mi vida, sin ti…sin tu amor

Solo me queda olvidarte, pero aun no se si saludarte, parece que no te das cuenta de mi, saludas a tu cuñada, luego a tu mejor amiga y a su novio, saludas a aquel chico que temi, el que crei que te conquistaría, le saludas muy alegre, luego te das la vuelta y saludas a nuestra amiga la castaña pija, que viene con un vestido de touch, y por ultimo me miras, una mirada dulce, parece cargada de sentimientos, sentimientos tristes, agachas la mirada al notar mis urbes azules retadoras..no se porque conteste tu mirada con una mia tan dura, pero parece que te molesto.

El chico con el que vas saluda a todo el mundo, mientras m hermano llega con dos de nuestros amigos, primero te atentas por el peliazul y luego por el pelirrojo, abrazos emotivos y fuertes que hacen que a los dos se le salten las lagrimas de emoción

Me doy la vuelta, quiero huir de aquel lugar, de tu presencia, que me esta destruyendo por dentro, quiero escapar de la realidad, meterme en un mundo imaginario y intentar olvidarte, intentar olvidar todo de ti

**-No, deves enfrentarla, te lo dije, habla con ella, estoy seguro que te equivocas, estoy seguro que te quiere y que todo es un error, habla con ella Takeru**

Un brazo me sujeta mientras me dice esas palabras, le volteo a ver y veo que se trata de un moreno con el pelo alborotado, cerca de el una pelirroja me mira con una dulce mirada, parecida a la que mi amada me lanzo cuando me vio

**-Viene con otro…por eso no me hablaba**

Dije sin mas, agache la mirada y me dispuse a ir de nuevo

**-No permitiré que hagas daño a mi hermana, yo se lo que pasa Takeru**

**-No lo agas mas difícil Taichí**

Poco a poco me alejaba de los demás, Sali de aquel aeropuerto y me dispuse a andar por la ciudad mientras seguía pensando, todo me recordaba a ella, todo, los parques, los locales, las heladerías, todo eran dulces y bonitos recuerdos.

Pase por un parque con una fuente preciosa, jardines muy bien cuidados y multitud de gente paseando, era el parque central de odaiba, me fije en un banco, cerca de un estanque y no soporte que una rebelde lagrima saliera de mi ojo

_**-" Hikari…yo…yo…no aguanto mas "**_

_**- " ¿Que pasa Takeru?"**_

_**- "Hikari…yo….YO TE AMO HIKARI YAGAMI"**_

_**- " Take….**_

Hay la bese…hay nuestros labios probaron el dulce manjar mas grande…hay comenzó todo, ese 1 de noviembre, después de que vinimos de ver la tumba de sus abuelos, nos sentamos en ese parque, ella tenia frio, se pego a mi y yo no soporte mas, devia decírselo, devia de abrirle mi corazón a la chica mas dulce y hermosa que había visto en mi vida, devia de darle mi primer beso a mi mejor amiga….devia de hacerlo

Queda objetar que fui correspondido…y que luego vi la sonrisa mas alegre y sincera del mundo entero, una sonrisa que envidiaba hasta a los angeles…la sonrisa mas bonita del mundo entero….su sonrisa

Sigo andando y llego a mi casa, quedaba justo a dos cuadras del parque, nada mas entrar me quito los zapatos y los coloco bien, después me voy directamente a mi cuarto, abro el ordenador y miro la bandeja de correo de mi cuenta de correo electrónico….cero….como era de suponer

Me levanto de la silla y miro un vaso de agua al lado de mi ordenador….y entonces…..recuerdo todo

**_-" Takeru, el agua quemo la placaba base del ordenador, si no recuerdas la contraseña del administrador te abrire otra cuenta nueva, y otra del correo electrónico, pero recuerda dársela a Hikari "_**

¡¡¡¡KOUSHIRO ME ABRIO UNA NUEVA CUENTA DE CORREO ELECTRONICO AYER!!!!

Con la depresión y con el anuncio de la vuelta a casa de Hikari que me dijo ayer Tai no me di cuenta

Rapidamente tecelo mi vieja cuenta y la contraseña antigua que recordé, como no recordarla…

**-Uno del once del dosmil ocho**

Tecleo en mi ordenador y la bandeja de entrada se ve que tengo 5 mensajes del correo electrónico de Hikari

Como un rayo los comienzo a leer

_**" Querido Takeru, se que pensaras que te e olvidado, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que me a pasado, mi ordenador portátil se rompió, se quemo la placa base y no recordaba mi vieja contraseña, además con las prisas se me había olvidado tu correo electrónico, tuve que llamar a taichí pero cuando lo iba a hacer se me cayo el móvil al suelo y se me partió**_

_**Se que suena a excusa barata cariño, pero creeme, no hay dia en que no piense en ti, per aquí el trabajo se a amontonado y no me da tiempo ni a respirar**_

_**Lo siento mi amor, pero te echo de menos**_

_**Cuidate cariño**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Hikari Yagami**_

**Enviado el 15 de mayo del 2009 "**

Hikari si pensaba en mi, este correo lo demuestra

Abro otro y leo

_**" Takeru cariño, ya no contestas a mi email, y tengo miedo de que te haya pasado algo, aun no tengo móvil pero el ordenador me lo compre con mi sueldo y por eso la semana pasada te escribi, pero no me respondes, por favor amor, si estas enfadado lo entiendo, pero porfavor, contestame**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Hikari Yagami**_

**Enviado el 23 de mayo del 2009"**

Golpee con furia la mesa, todo, todo era culpa del destino

Con furia abri el siguiente

_**" Takeru….ya…no se que hacer para que me perdones, hable anoche con taichí dice que estas triste, y que no sabe bien lo que te pasa, te llame y no me cogistes el teléfono, creo….que lo mejor sea esque te deje en paz…cuidaate takeru**_

_**Siempre te tendre en mi corazón**_

_**Hikari Yagami**_

**Enviado el 12 de Junio del 2009"**

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos, todo lo que aguante asta ahora lo estaba empezando a expulsar y con temor leiel siguiente

_**-" Querido Takeru, te escribo este ultimo correo para avisarte que mañana llego a japon, traigo a un amigo que es mi especial para mi y que en estos 15 dias que han sido los mas duros de mi vida me a ayudado…puede que sea el principio de algo, aunque después de ti...tengo miedo**_

_**La verdad, no se que a pasado, pero parece ser que la distancia supero al amor**_

_**Espero que pronto podamos hablar y ser amigos**_

_**Aunque por el momento, no deseo tenerte cerca**_

_**Cuidate takeru**_

_**Hikari Yagami**_

**Enviado el 19 de junio del 2009"**_**  
**_

Cruel destino…el que se encargo de separarnos, tal y como nos junto, nos logro separar

Me quede en esa silla, toda la noche derramando lagrimas, lagrimas de impotencia, ahora todo me quedaba claro, todo era un juego del destino, todo estaba preparado, era una prueba, para ver si estábamos echos el uno al otro, pero claramente, la hemos suspendido

**¿Que les a aparecido?**

**Recuerden, dejen reviews^^**

**me ayuda mucho vuestra opinion**

**y lo sabeis de sobra ¬¬**

**XD**

**nos vemos en el siguiente**

**cuidaros y gracias por leer**

**bye^^**


	2. 2 SUEÑO

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**Sora Takenouchii****: Tienes razón, los guionistas se volvieron locos, aunque según muchos comentarios y encuestas realizadas, en la versión original (japonesa) cuando el hijo de Tk habla a su padre, dice "Vamos papa, mama ya se fue" luego este mismo saluda a Tai llamándole tío**

**Pero bueno, son mitos de fans de digimon XD**

**Gracias por el review^^**

**Mimi-Cullen: ****Gracias, y recordare tu cumpleaños, no se me ara difícil XD el 19 de junio también es un dia importante para mi^^**

**Jekari****: Si, el destino es muy maligno en algunos casos puff, gracias por tu review^^**

**XxHikarXx****: Gracias^^ lo mismo se puede decir, escribes de maravilla**

**En fin, gracias a todos, me encanto ver que mi loca idea les gusto**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo**

**Capitulo 2**: **Sueño**

Ya había amanecido, el rubio takaishi se despertó soñoliento, se estiro en su silla y limpio el teclado de las típicas babas que nos caen mientras dormimos

Que sueño más raro – susurro mientras se rascaba la barbilla

Se levanto cansado de la silla y de la postura que tenía en ella, recogió un par de cosas del cuarto y se metió en la ducha ,mientras el agua le recorría cada centímetro de su escultural cuerpo, a base de los entrenamientos del básquet.

Sumergió la cabeza en el chorro mientras cerró los ojos y recordó cada segundo del sueño

**POV SUEÑO**

"_Oscuridad, absoluta y temerosa oscuridad. No es que le tenga miedo… no, de pequeño, la oscuridad me agradaba, lo que más me gustaba de la oscuridad… que era mi escondite, amaba la oscuridad_".

Cuando mis padres discutían, me entraba miedo, odiaba ver como mis padres discutían, como compartían opiniones de una manera distinta a como lo hacíamos los de nuestra edad.

_-Estoy harta Hiroaki, ¡¡¡harta!!!_

Mi madre gritaba a mi padre, no le gustaba ver como mi padre se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el bar de debajo de nuestra casa

_-Natsuko, querida, estaba tomando unas copas con mis compañeros del trabajo_

Mi padre, aun ebrio, se le notaba tranquilo

_Sabes cómo odio que te quedes con ellos y nos abandones, ¡¡¡lo odio!!! _

Mi madre seguía gritando y encarando a mi padre

_-Natsuko, tengo 35 años, soy un adulto hecho y derecho, ¡¡¡ Si quiero quedarme con mis compañeros, LO HAGO!!! _

Mi padre no aguantaba más los gritos de mi madre, así que subió el tono de voz

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, una mano de tranquilidad, una mano de apoyo y de cariño, una mano suave, pero a la vez áspera, una mano que superaba a la mía por escasos centímetros, una mano de mi hermano

-_Tranquilo hermano, ven conmigo, te tocare una canción_

Su sonrisa, su sonrisa tranquila, relajada, con algo de sombres, apartada de todas las sonrisas más bonitas del mundo, con esa sonrisa te podía transmitir calma, seguridad, como si estuvieras bajo una ala de un pájaro madre, esa sonrisa, caracterizada de mi hermano, era la que me podía hacer olvidar tantos disgustos

Ya en nuestro cuarto, me deje apoyar mi cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras él con total suavidad acariciaba cada pelo de mi rubio cabello. Cuando dejo de hacerlo, es cuando una bonita melodía entraba en mis finos oídos, una melodía que te hacia relajarte y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, una melodía que traspasaba la barrera de los gritos de mi padre, una melodía que solo mi hermano me tocaba a mí, era nuestra melodía.

Lamentablemente esa melodía fue cortada por el brusco paso de mi madre abriendo la puerta, me cogió en brazos de una forma desagradable, pero sé que no era intencionadamente, pues su pulso temblaba y de sus ojos lagrimas le amenazaban por salir

Con sumo cuidado cogió la cabeza de matt y la atrajo hacia sus piernas, se puso de cuclillas y nos abrazo a los dos mientras por sus azules ojos lagrimas empezaron a recorrer cada centímetro de su hermosa cara

Su cuerpo seguía temblando y sus manos al ritmo de su cuerpo lo hacían igualmente

Mi padre entro por la misma puerta por donde mi madre interrumpió la melodía de mi hermano, tenía un semblante triste, como de arrepentimiento y se podía ver que no hace mucho estuvo al igual que mi madre derramando lagrimas

-_Lo siento…hijos…vuestra madre y yo…hemos tomado una decisión_

La voz de mi padre se entrecortaba

-_Sabemos que es duro para vosotros vernos discutir, y como adultos que somos, tenemos que tomar una decisión que sea buena para ambos_

Mi hermano apretó con fuerza mi mano, parece que el sabía bien lo que venia

-_Así que, vuestra madre y yo hemos decidido separarnos, por un tiempo, tenemos que pensar muchas cosas y lo mejor para todos es eso_

Yo como infante, delicado y pequeño, no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería mi padre, mi hermano seguía tomando mi mano fuertemente, no la separaba, me fije en su rostro, pálido, sombrío, lleno de ira, pero por sus ojos salían pequeñas y puras lagrimas.

Mi madre, de pie junto a mi padre, tenía el mismo semblante que mi hermano, sin embargo mi padre se dejo apoyar en el marco de la puerta y cambio su rostro a uno más serio

-_Matt se quedara conmigo, tk aun es un infante, necesita más a su madre que a su padre _

Sus palabras eran rudas y en cada silaba se podía notar tristeza

_-Está bien Hiroaki_

Mi madre me aparto de matt, la mano de matt seguía apretando con fuerza la mía, su cara cambio a una más de terror, de pánico, no quería soltarme, mi madre bruscamente le obligo, el empezó a chillar mi nombre

_-¡¡¡TK, TK , TK ¡!!!_

Cada chillido de matt eran agujas que se clavaban en el corazón de mi madre

-_Tranquilo hijo…te…te iré a ver…lo prometo_

Mi madre volvió a comenzar a llorar, controlo bien su histeria y abrazo a matt con ternura y cariño, más bien mi hermano no correspondió el abrazo, miro a mi madre con odio y luego bruscamente aparto la mirada, se tiro encima de la cama y con su peluche preferido, se tapo la cara mientras apretaba con fuerza la almohada

Mi padre seguía serio en el marco de la puerta, vio como mi madre cogía toda mi ropa y con rapidez la metía en una bolsa de viaje, yo seguía agarrado a su mano, tenía miedo, no sabía bien lo que pasaba, no podía hablar, tenía un atranco en la garganta, las palabras no me salían, ni lagrimas ni chillidos, me sentía neutral en esa guerra de sentimientos

-_Natsumi, ¿ a dónde iras? _

La pregunta inoportuna de mi padre, hizo que mi madre parara de meter mis camisetas y mis pantalones y le mirara a la cara

-_Con mi padre….a…Francia_

Dijo la última palabra con decisión y fuerza, como si le costara pronunciarla, pude notar la cara de mi padre, como paso a una más seria y llena de cólera

_Te llevaras a TK tan lejos de mí….¡¡¡Eso no lo consentiré!!!_

El grito de mi padre despertó a mi hermano de su llanto, se destapo con el peluche y observo todo con atención, sabía que se había perdido algo, pero tal como a mí, las palabras no salían

-_Hiroaki, se un hombre y acéptalo, tú has querido esto, ahora no te eches atrás, además, a mi me duele aun mas separarme de matt, pero es la mejor decisión para los dos, ahora échate a un lado_

Mi madre conmigo de la mano traspaso el mural del cuarto de mi hermano, mire para atrás por última vez, ese fue el ultimo recuerdo que tuve de mi hermano, su cara, llena de lagrimas y con su peluche a su lado, pero detrás de esa mascara de lagrimas, se podía notar un deje de cólera y rabia. La cara de mi padre era una más de sorpresa, cuando mi madre cerró la puerta de la casa, jure haber escuchado como mi padre pronunciaba el nombre de mi madre y como acababa con un suave y delicado _**" Cuídate **_"

Después de ese día, no volví a ver a mi padre hasta 2 años después, cuando mi madre se mudo a Hikarigaoka

**FIN POVS "SUEÑO"**

¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Por qué tuve que soñar con mi recuerdo tan doloroso?, aun recuerdo todo, tenía 6 años, pero lo recuerdo todo, como empezó y como acabo

Corte el agua de la ducha, Salí y me mire en el espejo, tenia lagrimas, con mi lengua saboree las pocas que tenía en el labio, saladas, otras amargas, todas se confundían en ese revoltijo de lagrimas, no hay mas tristeza que me da, a un adolescente como yo, que recordar el día, en que su familia se destruyo por completo, odiaba al destino, y sabia que el destino, se la tenía jurada a él.

**Sé que es corto, pero así lo quería hacer^^**

**Reviews porfa =)**

**Cuídense =)**


	3. 3 ¿FELICIDAD?

**Siento la tardanza...pero no me dejaba colgarlo .**

Capitulo 3: **¿ Felicidad?**

El día fue de lo más normal posible, me pase la mañana entera en mi cuarto, enfrente de mi ordenador, escribiendo relatos cortos y frases sin ninguna lógica que luego conducían a trágicos y alentadores poemas

Desde muy niño me lo decían, tenía un don, un don para la escritura.

A mis 13 años gane un concurso en mi antigua escuela, a los 15 conseguí que publicaran un pequeño libro y hace tan solo 1 año, publicaron mi segundo libro.

"Corazón embrujado", la historia de un chico y una chica que se conocían desde niños, y como la chica consiguió embrujar el corazón de su mejor amigo, hasta el punto de que este mismo murió…cuando su amiga se suicido.

Desde que kari se fue de mi lado….mis historias se han convertido en trágicas, desalentadoras, dramáticas y casi sin ningún romance bonito y especial.

Desde que se fue mi musa….ya nada fue lo mismo

**FLASHBACK**

_"Lo sentimos señor Takaishi…pero…esta historia carece de lo que es capaz de hacer "_

_" Denla una oportunidad…estoy seguro que a los lectores les cansan las historias felices, un poco de tragedia y drama no vendría mal"_

_" Una cosa es tragedia y drama señor takaishi….y otra muy distinta es que la chica le arranque el corazón de cuajo al chico y se quede con su cabeza "_

_"pero…"_

_"Takeru…espero mucho mas de ti, vuelve a hacerlo, estoy seguro que lo harás mejor..te daré otros 6 meses, confió en tu don "_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

En eso tenía razón…me había pasado con esa historia, hasta mi hermano me pregunto si estaba enfermo cuando escribí aquello…y efectivamente….lo estaba….enfermo de amor….necesitado de mi luz…la necesitaba

He comprendido que todo fue el maldito destino, que no tiene culpa de nada…y que una vez me amo, he comprendido….que una vez fuimos uno solo….

**FLASHBACK**

_Estábamos en su casa, en su pequeño apartamento, faltaba 1 año para que se marchara, era otoño y afuera llovía, por eso decidimos quedarnos en casa viendo una película._

_Como toda pareja, mientras veíamos una película romántica nos acariciábamos, nos besábamos, hasta que nuestra lujuria no pudo más y cortamos la tele, me subí encima de ella y empecé a besarla lentamente el cuello, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel, hasta que ella después de lanzar un silencioso gemido me hablara tan dulcemente y con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, que hacía parecerse un ángel_

_" Takeru..recuerdas hace un par de meses…cuando me preguntaste si….estaba….preparada "_

_" …claro que si….¿porque? "_

_"Creo…creo que lo estoy….amor…"_

_"Hika….yo…."_

_"No digas nada….solo….házmelo despacio por favor….despacio"_

_Me abrazo con fuerza mientras lentamente la bajaba la parte de la falda escocesa que llevaba, mientras tanto ella se dedico a jugar con mi pelo mientras nuestras bocas se atraían como si de imanes se trataran_

_No recuerdo cuando me quito la camiseta, era tanta tensión la que sentía…..si…en mi primera vez….estaba muy nervioso, tanto que tarde casi 3 minutos en desabrocharla el sujetador…pero ella…..tan inocente y dulce, se lo tomo con gracia._

_Nuestras ropas desaparecieron, estábamos como Adan y Eva, como recién traídos al mundo….con delicadeza…pero sin apartar la pasión, la abrí de piernas y le introduje mi miembro….despacio…pausadamente…me recosté encima de ella y la bese mientras apreté con fuerza para romper el obstáculo….ella grito, desconecto del beso y me mordió el cuello….sentía como lagrimas caían de su rostro….me sentía mal….pero luego me mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras con un suave y delicado_

_-"Continua"_

_De la forma en que lo dijo hizo que cada pelo de mi piel se rizara y un escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo entero_

_Cumpliendo su orden continúe, esta vez mas rápido y con más energía…ella misma lo pedía_

_" mas…mas fuerte takeru…mas…quiero sentirte dentro…..dentro de mi….hazme tuya takeru takaishi….te amo…t.e amo….t…te..a….a….amo "_

_Eso era como un estimulo para mi, acabe el tan cansado pero a la vez deseado trabajo y eyacule dentro de ella sin temor a nada….antes de empezar me puse protección_

_Recostado encima de ella, notando como su respiración agitada y como su corazón se hacia uno con mis pulsaciones_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Me lleve una mano a mis ojos, toque mis mejillas….de nuevo lagrimas recorrían el camino hasta desaparecer en vapor o caer al suelo y morirse

Creí que de pequeño había prometido no volver a llorar…lo prometí….se lo prometí

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba en los columpios del parque, columpiándome como en los viejos tiempos, tenía los ojos vidriosos y aun alguna que otra lagrima reseca en mi rostro._

_Me columpiaba con fuerza, con decisión, quería llegar hasta donde nadie había llegado, quería desaparecer, esa noticia…era la más dolorosa_

_El sueño de tener de nuevo una familia….mi familia…se había desmoronado_

_"¿Puedo sentarme?"_

_Una cálida voz, parecida a la de los ángeles se había dirigido a mi…con nerviosismo y timidez_

_" Claro que si Hika "_

_Mi voz extrañamente se había alegrado..pero cuando se sentó en el columpio al lado del mío y comenzó a columpiarse con alegría y sin temor a nada agache la cabeza y no pude evitar pensar_

_"Esta chica es especial…no tiene miedo a nada, con solo mirarme cura mi mal estar y mis penas, consigue separar la oscuridad de mi corazón y volver a llenarme de esperanzas….Hikari es muy especial….no en vano es mi novia"_

_Sonreí ante mi pensamiento y cuando se detuvo se acerco a mí y me beso…aun tímidamente….no llevábamos ni 6 meses saliendo….pero ella era así….tímida….cariñosa…amable….alegre….y sobre todo….llena de luz_

_-"Prométeme que nunca más te veré llorar takeru mío "_

_Como siempre….tan preocupada por los demás que por ella misma, asentí cuidadosamente y me abrazo con felicidad y alegría….tenía que aceptarlo….si así lo quiso el destino…._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después de esa tarde volví a mi casa….enfrente a mi madre….y salude a mi padrastro…con esa alegría y sin ningún temor….tal como lo hubiera dicho Hikari….después de todo, ahora lo que contaba era la felicidad de mi madre y no la mia

Satoshi no era tan malo como creía, al igual que mi madre, era periodista y ya habían trabajado antes juntos, hacían buen equipo y a mi madre se la notaba más feliz que antes

Escuche la puerta acompañado de unas risas, observe como un hombre de no más de 45 años entraba en mi habitación llamando a la puerta….observe con algo de arrepentimiento el anillo que llevaba en la mano y me designe a bajar el rostro

" Takeru, te vienes a tomar unas cervezas…te noto preocupado…sabes que puedes confiar en mi "

Efectivamente….satoshi y yo nos llevamos muy bien, nunca le tratare como a mi padre…y el tampoco lo quiere así….prefiere que seamos…como decirlo…grandes amigos

" Descuida satoshi, ya he quedado "

Le intente sonreír, pero bien sabemos él y yo que extrañamente sabemos cuándo mentimos y cuando no

En la boda de mi madre, mi padre fue invitado, jamás le había visto tan contento y feliz….extrañamente….hasta a Yamatto le había sentado extraño…tan feliz…tan…contento

Supuse que sería una máscara…pero luego hable con él y me dijo unas palabras que creo que nunca las entenderé tan bien como el

"Estoy feliz, porque tu madre es feliz y quiero que mis dos hombrecillos también lo estén y compartan la felicidad de vuestra madre con todos los invitados "

Bien se que después del convite mi padre, taichí, yamatto y joe se fueron a tomar más de la cuenta…pero incluso tomando se sentía feliz, como él lo dijo, al fin Natsuko era feliz, tal y como él quiso que fuera una vez

" El amor verdadero es cuando dejas ir a la persona que mas amas por su felicidad "

Esas fueron las palabras que utilizo taichí, cuando hablo con Davis acerca del romance entre kari y yo

" Creo que aceptare la invitación de las cervezas "

Dije saliendo de mi habitación hacia Satoshi, que extrañamente me esperaba vestido con la chaqueta en la mano y las llaves en la otra

" lo sabía "

Dijo con una mediasonrisa, se despidió de mi madre, tan alegre como siempre con un beso muy profundo, mientras yo me quedaba allí…quieto..observando la felicidad de ambos, con una sonrisa…no fingida…pero no echa adrede…..la felicidad de mi madre….y la de satoshi…va antes que la mia propia

¿ También tendría que ser la felicidad de Hikari y la de ese chico….antes que la mía propia?

**Dudas...comentarios...tomatazos...**

**todo en un review plis^^**

**Gracias por lerr^^**


	4. 4 Tristeza

**Waaa, en el anterior capitulo no me habéis dejado ni un review….puff eso te quita los ánimos de continuar….en fin….ains….**

**Contestare los reviews del capítulo 2 que se me habían olvidado Un.n**

**Jekari: Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado =) **

**SoraTakenouchii: Asi es, es verdaderamente triste una separación…pero como tu bien dices, no se puede hacer nada =( espero que te aya gustado el próximo episodio =)**

**XxhikaxX: Me alegro que te aya encantado =) lo continuo rápidamente, espero que te guste ^^**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, enserio, me animan a seguir escribiendo….aunque cada día me encuentro menos reviews…Un.n**

**Capitulo 4: ****Tristeza**

Que ambiente mas alegre, pero la alegría en estos momentos no recorre mis venas

En lugares como estos la gente viene a divertirse y a pasárselo bien, otros se quedan e intentan aguar sus penas con litros y litros de alcohol, mientras que otros prefieren sentarse en un rincón del local, a oscuras, y pensar en lo que hizo mal

Así era el conocido local " _Club Yuken_ " no media más de 100 m2 pero aun siendo pequeño, era el mejor del todo distrito de Odaiba.

El camarero y dueño del local era un pariente de Satoshi y un ex miembro de la conocida banda " _Teenage Wolves_ " donde una vez mi hermano era el cofundador y el vocalista solista del grupo

-Ryo, ponme dos jarras de tu mejor cerveza - dijo satoshi al sentarse enfrente de la barra en uno de esos asientos redondos

-Marchando

El camarero cogió dos jarras heladas del congelador y mientras tiraba la cerveza yo me fijaba en como ese liquido amarillo espumoso caía en esas jarras

-Y bien… ¿me lo vas a contar?

Satoshi me saco de mis pensamientos, le mire con cara de extrañado y fingí que no debía de contarle nada

-3 años…y aun no tienes la suficiente confianza conmigo

Aspiro aire y cogió las dos jarras heladas de cerveza, me coloco una a mi lado y observe como con lentitud se la llevaba a la boca, cogí la mía y hice el mismo gesto, saboree el liquido amargo y gustoso suspire

-No hay nada mejor que después de un largo día de trabajo, tomarte una de estas cervezas

Satoshi se golpeo los hombros en síntoma de estrés y cansancio, bostezo un poco y volvió a llevarse la ansiada jarra a la boca

-Es por….Hikari….a vuelto a Japón….y…ya nada es lo mismo

Observe como su rostro se formaba serio y como arqueaba una ceja, me miro con seriedad y luego se volvió a llevar la jarra de cerveza a la boca

-¿Crees que ya todo ha terminado?

-Eso es algo que solo tú puedes saber

Me volvió a mirar y luego con firmeza me sujeto de los hombros, yo suspire y le conté todo lo que ha pasado desde que Hikari abandono Japón para irse a estudiar a España

Cuando acabe de contarle la breve pero a la vez larga historia cambio su mirada de seriedad por una más tranquila, me lleve la jarra de cerveza a la boca y consumí ese liquido amargo de nuevo para humedecer mi boca, ya que de tanto relato se me había secado la saliva

-¿Y bien?

Pregunte entusiasmado, seguro que él me podría ayudar…aunque el tiempo pasaba y satoshi seguía bebiendo cerveza y yo a momentos me arrepentía de haber confiado en el

-No te rindas Takeru, ten esperanza y jamás te dejes ganar, nunca antes había conocido a un chico como tu

Me sonrió, esas palabras me re fortalecieron un poco, volví a saborear mi jarra de cerveza y le medio sonreí de nuevo

-Gracias amigo

Le dije mientras dejaba mi jarra en la mesa ya terminada y el ordenaba otra ronda mas

Bebimos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, salimos a la calle, ya era de noche y había refrescado un poco. Nos reíamos de tonterías y intentábamos no caernos al suelo, creo que nos bebimos 5 jarras mas después de la primera, el alcohol ya nos hacia efecto, suerte que vivíamos cerca del local

Paso…lo que tenía que pasar….entramos por una calle, no muy estrecha, pero así evitábamos darnos la vuelta por la avenida entera, era una calle con dos famosos restaurantes de fideos chinos, pero a esa hora estaban cerrados

-Lástima que estén cerrados, ahora vendría bien un buen plato de ramen, ¿no crees takeru?

-Naaa, ahora lo que viene bien es llegar a casa rápidamente, sino mi madre nos matara

Reí, me reí de la muerte…o eso se pensó ella…

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, cuando me quise dar cuenta tres hombres nos seguían, y dos se colocaron delante nuestra

-Vamos, darnos todo lo que tengáis de valor, y rapidito

Saco una navaja, era una de estilo mariposa, yo no quería problemas, así que a punta de navaja le di mi cartera…pero satoshi no lo permitió, con agilidad le sujeto la navaja al que me atracaba y se la retorció…pero como dije, tres hombres que nos seguían ya habían llegado y uno de ellos, disparo contra satoshi mientras forcejeaba con el que me intento atracar

No podía moverme, estaba….muerto de miedo….estaba desesperado...no sabía que hacer, mi cuerpo no respondía…uno de ellos me golpeo en la cara con fuerza, sentí como mi nariz se desplazaba y como mi labio se partía.

Caí en el duro asfalto de ese callejón y luego sentí como me quitaban todo, hasta las zapatillas

Satoshi se desangraba…y yo no podía hacer nada, no respondían mis músculos, fui un débil….yo le deje morir…todo fue por mi culpa

Me desperté en una camilla, las paredes eran blancas y mi cuerpo estaba conectado a unos cuantos cables

-A sufrido una gran contusión en la cabeza, tiene un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve, la nariz rota y el labio partido

Cuando desperté escuche como la voz de alguien leía mi diagnostico clínico a una persona, supuse que era mi madre

-¿Se recuperara?

Esa voz….esa voz no era la de mi madre…era más dulce y con un tono más preocupado, era más pura y más clara que la de mi madre….esa voz….era la de un ángel

-Si…se recuperara, pero el otro hombre que iba con él no corrió la misma suerte…a fallecido antes de llegar al hospital, Satoshi Nagi, 42 años, varón de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, le encontramos cerca del señorito takaishi con un disparo en el pecho que atravesó el pulmón y el tórax, perdió mucha sangre y no pudimos hacer nada para reanimarle

- gracias señorita…

Satoshi….satoshi…..ha…fallecido….

Lagrimas volvían a recorrer cada centímetro de mi cara, al tener los ojos húmedos no pude distinguir bien la figura que estaba delante de mí, observándome, tenía las manos inmovilizadas y no podía secarme las lagrimas, pero ella con sumo cuidado me retiro una a una y luego me sonrió…creí que estaba en un sueño…pues jamás me podía imaginar, que estuviera conmigo en este momento

-Me prometiste que jamás te volvería a ver llorar takeru mío

- Hikari…

**Bueno hasta aquí**

**Se que es corto...pero...asi queda mejor^^  
**

**Dejen reviews plis =( solo vuestros comentarios me animan a continuar**

**Ya casi estamos llegando al final^^**

**Gracias por leer y cuídense =)**

-


	5. 5 ARREPENTIMIENTO Y CONFESION

**Muy buenas^^**

**Bienvenidos al ****último capítulo**** de **

"**Cruel destino "**

**Antes que nada contestare a los reviews que me habéis dejado ^^**

**Painalli Tlauilli****: Muchas gracias por el comentario, sigo todos tus fics y me pareces una gran escritora. Me alegro que te este gustando y espero que los sigas hasta el final =)**

**Jekari****: Muchas gracias por el comentario, se que los capítulos son cortos =( pero me alegro que te parezcan buenos y sustanciosos, y sobre todo la actuación de Tk y Kari =)**

**Lovitch el" Galaico 1866****: Muchas gracias amigo por dejarme un review, hacía tiempo que no te veía en alguna historia mia XD si que te has vuelto vago XD pero más vale tarde que nunca =)**

**Arancha Cullen****: Vaya me alegra que te este gustando y que seas una fanática de digimon como yo^^ a mí también me encanta Tk y Kari, es la pareja más tierna que he podido conocer, muchas gracias por tu review**

**Bien sin mas os dejo con el capitulo**

**Disfrutarlo, pues va para vosotros^^**

**Capitulo Final : Arrepentimiento y Confesion**

-Hikari…yo…

-No digas nada Take…..descansa

¿Sueño?...o ¿Realidad?, es el debate en que se une mi alma y mis pensamientos en estos momentos.

Acabo de despertar, me encuentro en una camilla de hospital, miro el reloj que está colgado encima del marco de la puerta, marca las 19:00horas del día 4 de Julio

Miro mis brazos, en el izquierdo aun conservo una vía con suero, en el derecho una venda en el hombro, también me noto una venda en la nariz y en la frente….me duele demasiado la cabeza, así que me vuelvo a recostar mientras vuelvo a reflexionar

Recuerdo que llevo casi 3 meses sin hablar con Hikari, tuve problemas con mi ordenador y recupere todos los emails que me había enviado, supe que todo fue mala suerte del destino, pero ya era tarde….Hikari volvía de España con un chico…posiblemente su nuevo novio

Intente ahogarme en las penas durmiendo…en otro mundo distinto al real, pero hasta en mis sueños el destino me atormentaba.

Lo intente poniendo a prueba mi más preciado don….la escritura, pero supe que todas mis historias ya no eran tan buenas como antes, y las hacia mas dramáticas y trágicas, pues me faltaba un ingrediente para mi suero de la imaginación…mi musa…mi luz…Hikari

-Satoshi…..

Susurre el nombre de mi más preciado amigo…de mi padrastro…el hombre que consiguió robarle una sonrisa a mi madre, el hombre al que en sus principios como amante de mi madre le trate de la peor forma posible…el hombre que nunca se mereció tenerme cerca, pues por culpa de eso….por culpa de eso…esta muerto

Lloro, lloro sin consolación alguna, no puedo parar de lanzar lagrimas, todo es mi culpa, **TODO**, por mi culpa he perdido a la mujer a la que más he amado en toda mi vida, y a la que NUNCA podre olvidar

Por mi culpa mi madre a perdido al hombre que más ha querido en **TODA** su vida, el único que conseguía hacerla reír, el único que solo la hizo soltar lagrimas de felicidad, el único que siempre supo estar con ella de verdad y que **SIEMPRE** quiso amar, el hombre que hizo feliz a mi madre…yo…**LO HE MATADO**

Vuelvo a llorar, parecen ríos, mares y océanos que caen desde mis glándulas lagrimales, estoy seguro que si recogiera todas…en este momento de desolación, podría llenar una bañera

Cierro los ojos…lo mejor ahora es que duerma…y ojala nunca más despierte….aunque…..

Algo se me olvida, estoy seguro que antes de despertar hoy…desperté un día atrás, un día en el que una enfermera leyó a una persona mí diagnostico…y juraría….

"_**- Me prometiste que nunca más te vería llorar takeru mío "**_

HIKARI!!!!!

Juraría que era ella, estaba aquí mismo, inclinada hacia mí, me seco las lagrimas una por una con toda la ternura del mundo y me regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas….pero…eso no puede ser…ella….me odia

-Su comida señorito Takaishi

Una enfermera amable me trae un plato con la comida del hospital, no está muy buena…pero son nutrientes adaptables a mi cuerpo.

Mientras me los cómo sin esperar a que se vaya escucho que me dice algo…algo que hizo que se me cayera el mismísimo tenedor a la cama

-Una chica de su edad, con el pelo corto y castaña vino a visitarle hace poco, ha estado todos estos días que ha estado durmiendo enfrente de usted sin quitarle ojo, tiene una buena novia, se preocupa mucho por la salud de usted muchacho

Hikari…no…no puede ser…debe de ser una broma…no puedo creérmelo…es…algo…increíble…es de locos…Hikari está muy enfadada conmigo, incluso se ha echado un nuevo novio…pero….

-" **Me prometiste que nunca más te vería llorar Takeru mío "**

Así que…después de todo…no fue un sueño…Hikari….Hikari vino a verme….aun…aun hay esperanzas después de todo

**31 de Julio de 2009**

-Así que eso es todo… ¿no?

-Así es

Un chico rubio, alto de complexión delgada pero con gran musculatura debido a su afición por el baloncesto se levantaba tranquilamente de una sillón alargado y negro en una sala con una única luz…la que iluminaba el bloc de notas de un señor alto, delgado, con bigote y anteojos que no dejaban ver su color de pupilas

-Bueno señorito Takaishi, creo que lo que le ocurre es que por dentro aun se siente culpable por la pérdida de su "novia "y el asesinato de su "Padrastro", debe de darse cuenta que no todo está a nuestro alcance, y que desgraciadamente le tocara aun mucho que sufrir…dese cuenta que tiene 18 años recién cumplidos, le queda toda una vida por delante…¿ qué quiere ser de mayor, aparte de escritor?

-Me gustaría ser periodista…como Satoshi

-Pues luche por ello….por cierto…hay algo que no me ha quedado claro…después de salir del hospital hace dos semanas…¿vio de nuevo a Hikari?

El rubio ojiazul puso una media sonrisa y miro al techo…como si tuviera una respuesta….

-Me temo señor…que volvió a España

Sonrió extrañamente dejando al señor un poco perplejo, el psicólogo arqueo una ceja y vio como el rubio abría el picaporte de la puerta

-Por cierto señor Mayutso, muchas gracias por escucharme, si accedí a venir a su consulta fue para que mi madre se sintiera más segura, pero créeme que ya estoy mucho mejor, pues todos los días me desahogo y sonrió a una persona…solo a una persona

El rubio cerró la puerta dejando a su "Psicólogo "más confundido de lo normal

-Este chico….Takeru Takaishi….

Hecho una ojeada atrás donde tenía todos sus libros y vio uno en especial, lo cogió con la mano y lo abrió

-Corazón embrujado….

Volvió a su sillón y reviso su bloc de notas, y con su bolígrafo debajo de todos los apuntes puso uno propio

-Con esperanza…y con determinación…CURADO

El rubio ojiceleste cruzo la avenida con alegría y sin preocupación, camino lentamente hacia su casa pensando en todo lo que le dijo a su psicólogo personal, gracias a eso más o menos consiguió desahogarse y hacerse ver que no fue el culpable de la muerte de satoshi, pero había algo….algo reservado que nunca le conto….pues creyó inoportuno contarle….la tan ansiada y romántica visita que recibió nocturna

**Flashback**

_Era de noche, Takeru dormía profundamente, pero en sus sueños sonreía, pues ya se había dado cuenta que aun tenía esperanzas con Hikari_

_La puerta de la habitación donde descansaba Takeru se abrió de pronto, una persona a hurtadillas entro sin permiso, se acerco al cuerpo y beso su frente mientras le susurraba en el oído_

_-He venido a verte….takeru mío_

_El rubio oji celeste se despertó poco a poco sintiendo unos labios en su mejilla, abrió los ojos y se los limpio con rapidez…pues nunca creyó ver de nuevo a su ángel…cerca de el_

_-Hikari…eres… ¿eres tú?_

_-Takeru…te e echado tanto de menos…ya habrá tiempo de hablar…pero ahora…hagámoslo…hagamos el amor Takeru_

_Esa noche, Takeru Takaishi se volvería a entregar a Hikari Yagami, se volverían a amar en cuerpo y alma, harían el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada…sin peligro, pues el turno de las enfermeras había concluido_

**Fin Flashback**

Sonrió de nuevo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, su madre volvió al trabajo la semana pasada, de nuevo viuda….pero con su angelito a su lado

Encendió el ordenador y conecto una web Cam, inicio sesión en el Messenger y sonrió

_**-Hikari Yagami " 19-06-09 " Daisuki Takeru-chan dic**e_:

Hola amor mio^^

**_-Takeru Takaishi " 19-06-09" Daisuki Hika-chan dic_**e:

Hola vida mia =)

**FIN**

**Bueno, el fanfiction mas corto que he llegado a escribir, pero he sentido por dentro como si ya no pudiera escribir mas, como si la historia tuviera un gran final =)**

**Pero eso solo lo decidís vosotros^^**

**Gracias por leer y por seguirla capitulo tras capitulo, les prometo que haré una secuela donde se dice como se sintió hikari durante todo ese tiempo de " Enfado " y porque visito a takeru por la noche y decidió arreglarlo con el**

**Hasta otra amigos =) de nuevo…Gracias por todo^^**


End file.
